The Best Present
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Kira's eighteenth birthday, and Flay's feeling frisky. mild lime


Disclaimer: Kira and Flay belong to Sunrise…oh Kira is so lucky…

The Best Present

By Storm Wolf77415

May 16th, C.E. 72, a cool spring evening. Kira sat on the deck of his family's home. He gazed out at the sun setting in the west, the dimming sky turning a blaze of oranges, red, and soft purples, A pair of arms laid on his shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" Flay whispered, burying her face into Kira's back. Caridad and Haruna had gone out for the night, leaving the two teenagers home by themselves, and Flay was in a frisky mood.

"Nothing in particular." He said, taking in the scent of her perfume. Rose scented as always. Her breath danced across his neck. A small shiver of pleasure ran through the pilot of Freedom's body.

"Are you thinking about me?" Her voice teased, as Flay's arms went around his neck, and she planted her lips delicately on his neck.

"Maybe, here and there," He replied.

"You remember what tomorrow is, don't you?" Flay said.

"My birthday, I'll turn eighteen."

"And for a special birthday, you deserve a special present." Flay took Kira by the hand and dragged him into the house. The dinner table was set for two with lit candles and a simple but elegant meal arranged before them. "You sit down, I'll be right back."  
Kira took a seat and waited patiently. His girlfriend reemerged and he nearly fell onto the floor. Flay wore the pink silk evening gown Aisha gave her in Africa. Her fire engine red hair draped down around her shoulders. Black leather opera gloves which came up over her elbows covered her arms. Her feet adorned in silver two inch open toed heels.

"Are we having dinner or are we going to the opera?" Kira joked, resting his head in his hands.

"I told you, you deserve a special present, so I put my absolute best on. I remember how you looked at me when I first wore it. Now eat, we don't want our meal to get cold." The two ate in silence, enjoying the food and simple presence of each other.

"Did you make that all yourself? It was delicious," Kira finally remarked. Flay's pink lips curled into the most adorable smile.

"Yes I did, I love to cook. Now it's time for me to give you your present." Once again Kira found himself on the Redhead Express as he was dragged up to the room they shared, and Kira deposited himself on the queen bed they shared. Flay lit a single pink candle on the nightstand.

"So, now what?" Kira asked. Flay said nothing. She just let the shiny pink gown fall to the floor, leaving her gloves and a black strapless lingerie bodysuit underneath, her long legs wrapped in sheer black pantyhose. She tied a red ribbon the same color as her hair wrapped around her neck in a big bow. "Do you like your present?" She cooed.

"You're my present?" Flay said nothing, leaping into Kira's arms, wrapping her long legs around his waist. His face mashed into her chest. She brushed his cheek with her dainty, gloved hand. Twirling her bangs with an all too innocent finger as she kissed him.

"Happy birthday my love, you got the best present in the world…me," she breathed. Kira delicated set Flay on the bed. The brunette sat on the edge of the bed, hovering over the redhead. She took his hand and put it on her chest, and squeezed his wrist, making him squeeze her breasts by reflex.

"Hmhmhmhm" She giggled. She reached up, hugging Kira around the neck, "I'm not letting you go." Kira rolled over, eliciting a short squeak as she ended up laying mounting him, sitting on his hard stomach. Kira responded with a playful squeeze on her heart-shaped butt.

"Do you…want to?" Kira wasn't sure he wanted to finish it, "I mean, my mom and dad could come home at any minute, and if they caught us without our clothes on…"

"We don't have to be naked. I like the way the bodybriefer pushes up my boobs and perks up my butt. It's very comfy that way." She wrapped her arms across her chest.

"Okay, Now you're torturing me when you talk that way," Kira retorted.

"You love it and you know it," the redhead purred as she ran her finger in invisible circles along Kira's toned chest before she leaned down and kissed him again. Flay was in her favorite place to sleep, laying on top of the man she loved. He put his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"You smell really good," he whispered. Flay buried her face in his chest.

"Happy Birthday Kira" she said, and the candle blew out…


End file.
